Zebra
Zebra is a Bishokuya and the strongest of the "Four Heavenly Kings" due to his power, battle experience and destructive capability. Personality Zebra is described as the most savage of the Four Heavenly Kings, someone who does not stop until even the 'seed' is annihilated. A single attack from Zebra caused all the scars on Match's body. Of the four kings, he only gets along with Toriko, who seems to understand him the best, as Sunny and even Coco blatantly refused to see him for his release when suggested to do so by Toriko. It seems to be more of a rivalry than a friendship and they like to compete with each other whenever they get the chance. Zebra especially hates "cocky people", and is shown to be hotheaded and belligerent, always wanting to fight or compete with Toriko. Zebra is a violent, cruel fighter, especially when enraged, and cannot see a bad opportunity to pick a fight. After his release, he went back among the other inmates of the Honey Prison and killed the ones who had been talking about him behind his back, with names provided by Chupali. He reveals that he hates liars more than anything (partly because he can detect lies instantly through a person's breathing and pulse) as he considers lying "the biggest way to get cocky" because "Talking shit behind their back while you spout out some insincere flattery means you're a conceited bastard who thinks nothing bad will happen just as long as no one finds out". In spite of his negative qualities, Zebra is not without his own code of honor in that he never harms innocent bystanders, or allowing them to come to harm in either. However, he typically claims such conduct for very personal reasons, like the perpetrator being "too cocky", or that civilians were in the way of battle. A battle where he usually acts as one of the belligerents. Even compared to Toriko, Zebra has a massive appetite and little regard for how much he eats, having eaten 26 entire species into extinction and unlike the other four kings, Zebra never shows signs of gratitude towards his food and has never said the customary "Itadakimasu" ''(in the anime said once during the honey prison feast) with clasped hands before eating, despite this he somehow mastered Food Honor. Due to his massive destructive capability, Zebra is considered as a Class-A dangerous creature, and his reputation alone is enough to make warring countries cease fighting each other and unite in order to defend against him. A regular person normally would run in fear of him and his release from Honey Prison had temporarily sent the world's economies into chaos. Hunting MethodEdit Zebra hunts using his ability to create and manipulate sound waves through his superhumanly powerful voice, resulting in very powerful sound-based attacks and other abilities. On the battlefield, or even out of it, Zebra's abilities render him almost omnipresent. His incredible hearing and skill with sound manipulation allow him to communicate and project his attacks well beyond the field of his vision, as well as locate and protect allies from afar, as he had done with Komatsu in the Gourmet Pyramid. During the Cooking Fest, Zebra was able to use his abilities to surround the entire audience in personal protective sound bubbles, blasting them off of the island and safely depositing them on the mainland, all without standing or moving from his seat. Further, this massive undertaking did not even drain Zebra's stamina, as he was able to physically dominate a small group of Nitro immediately afterward. Zebra can project his voice over dozens of kilometers both above and below ground, and can generate attacks ranging from massive shock waves to precise 'blades' of sound. The physical destructiveness of the sound can be augmented using tones which are inherently painful for humans or wild beasts to hear, and the fact that his abilities move at the speed of sound makes them nearly unavoidable. Zebra can strain his throat if he uses his sound abilities too much however, resulting in him losing his voice for a period of time. At these times, he communicates using a system of non-verbal gestures that he made up himself. Of all the Four Heavenly Kings, Zebra's sound abilities give him the greatest destructive power. His attacks have been seen to take up the most calories seen in the series; ranging from the hundreds of millions even up to the billions. Zebra could store about up to 4,500,000,000 calories of energy inside his body when he was first introduced in the series, but such measurements are now mostly meaningless with the introduction of Food Immersion. When fighting at very close range or in the absence of his voice powers, Zebra will resort to his monstrous physical strength, much like Toriko; even tearing apart opponents with his teeth if necessary. By the time of his battle with the Mounturtle, Zebra has devised ways to combine his devastating sound abilities with his physical might, such as his 'Beat Punch' technique. Intimidation Zebra's Intimidation appears as a humanoid bat-like creature with black, heavily scarred skin. Its small, domelike head sits on top a heavily muscled body, and is dominated by a wide, toothy maw. The color of his intimidation aura is bordeaux. Physical Prowess Zebra has extreme physical strength. During his time at Honey Prison, Zebra 'trained' by repeatedly surviving execution attempts made at his own request. His strength was enough to stop the four enormous, dinosaur-like execution beasts assigned to to tear him apart limb by limb. When preparing to use his sound attacks Zebra inhales and bulks up, nearly doubling his body mass while remaining at the same height. It is unclear if his physical strength increase along with his size, however. By the time of the Cooking Fest, Zebra has become strong enough to dominate a group of Nitro with his abilities, and even beat one nearly to death with his fists alone. Previously, he had struggled to defeat a single Nitro, even with assistance from Toriko. Superhuman Hearing Zebra's enhanced sense as on the Four Heavenly Kings is hearing, an ability Toriko has dubbed '''Hell Ears'. Toriko claims that Zebra can hear a coin fall from "tens of kilometers away". Due to having gained considerable experience killing countless beasts, Zebra can actually hear when an enemy is going to die, analogous to Coco's ability to see that a creature is going to die through his perception of a much broader part of the electromagnetic spectrum. Zebra himself describes the ability as "hearing the steps of the Grim Reaper", and it is apparently essential to creating the inherently fatal sound generated by his 'Death Noise' technique. Anger Zebra, possibly through his body producing massive amounts of adrenaline, is able temporarily regain his stamina by turning his raw anger into bodily energy. This can only be done if Zebra is incredibly enraged; he will sometimes even allow opponents to strike him in order to force himself to become angry. Although the process behind it is unknown, the effect is similar to Toriko's use of Autophagy to regain energy, and has a similarly limited duration and analogous drawbacks. Sound Techniques Offensive Techniques *'Sound Bazooka '(サウンドバズーカ Saundo Bazūka): Zebra lets out an unbelievably loud scream which blasts out in all directions. When Zebra was first introduced, the technique generated enough force to destroy his cell in Honey Prison and his enormous chains, and make the giant beasts around him pass out. He has to charge this technique for a while beforehand. It originally took Zebra 400,000,000 calories to use this attack. *'Thunder Noise '(サンダーノイズ Sandā Noizu): Zebra shouts upward into the air, where a "cloud" of sound forms. The sound echoes and condenses within the cloud, becoming louder and more intense, before falling from the sky as thunderbolt like blasts of sound. It originally took Zebra 200,000,000 calories to use this attack. *'Voice Missile '(ボイスミサイル Boisu Misairu): Zebra screams out a blast of sound as strong as a missile. It originally took Zebra 350,000,000 calories to use this attack. Zebra can fire several of these attacks in quick succession. **'Voice Burst '(ボイスバースト Boisu Bāsuto): A powerful technique similar to Voice Missile, but with a much broader 'spread'. **'Voice Breath '(ボイスブレス Boisu Buresu): Zebra opens his mouth very wide and generates a powerful short range sound attack. Rather than 'blasting' the opponent like many of Zebra's other attacks, the technique creates a very powerful crushing force right in front of him. Zebra first used this technique on Zaragira, killing him instantly by causing his skull to cave in before crushing his head into his chest. *'Voice Cutter '(ボイスカッター Boisu Kattā): Zebra uses his voice to cut his enemy (possibly through high-frequency vibrations). He is able to do this even with his back turned to the enemy. Rather than a shockwave, the vibrations produce thin 'blades' of sound. This is most likely the attack he used to cause all the scars on Match's body. It originally took Zebra 250,000,000 calories to use this attack. **'Single Slash Voice Cutter '(一刀ボイスカッター Itt'ō'' Boisu ''Kattā): Zebra uses a stronger, more focused version of '''Voice Cutter which can move as fast as the speed of sound, fast enough to land a hit on the highly agile Salamander Sphinx. It forms a single, powerful sound blade. *'Machine Gun Voice '(マシンガンボイス Mashin Gan Boisu): Zebra shoots a lot of small voice "bullets" using a staccato shout. It originally took Zebra 100,000,000 calories to use this attack. *'Meteor Noise '(メテオノイズ Meteo Noizu): A more powerful version of'Thunder Noise' in which the intensity and area of effect are amplified several times, but also requires a longer charge time. **'Voice Meteor Shower' (ボイス流星群 Boisu Ryūseigun): Derived from'Meteor Noise', Zebra creates a multitude of meteors made of sound to rain down on an opponent. This was first use on Mounturtle. *'Death Sound '(死音 Shi Oto): By expending 2,000,000,000 calories (at least initially), Zebra can use his voice to emulate the footsteps of the Grim Reaper. The resulting sound is undoubtedly fatal to any who hear it. As of the Cooking Festival Arc, his Death Sound can affect a huge area, as he uses it to eliminate a massive armada of powerful flying Scum Beast single handedly. *'Beat Punch '(ビートパンチ Bīto Panchi):' '''Zebra, in order to increase the destructive power of his punch, channels sound vibrations through his fist. This increases the destructive power of the punch many fold, and generates sound waves which echo repeatedly within the victim's body, causing massive internal damage. This is indicated by the tendency of victims to bleed and foam from the mouth after being struck. When used on a roughly human-sized opponent the attack may even cause the enemy's body to explode from the internally generated forces, as in the case of Zebra's killing of Bishokukai member Gur. **'Sound Knuckle (サウンドナックル Saundo Nakkuru): Derived from '''Beat Punch, Zebra creates a bubble of sound vibrations around his fist to increase the power of his punch. The effect of the attack produced is similar to a blow from someone wearing brass knuckles. Defensive TechniquesEdit *'Roar Bullet' (吠え玉 Hoe Dama): Zebra sends out an "intimidation" sound that scare off wild animals. He first uses this to protect Komatsu from afar. **'Sound Armor' (音鎧 Oto Yoroi): Derived from the Roar Bullet, Zebra can create a armor of sound to encase a individual from attack. It manifests as a TV-like static coating the recipient's body, and will erect as a greenish barrier to hold attacks at bay. He used this on Komatsu to deflect an attack from a wild animal. If the armor is struck with a significant amount of force, it will dissipate. It originally took Zebra 10,000,000 calories to use this attack. After drinking the Mellow Cola Zebra can create a Sound Armor with the carbonation of the cola that can protect the person it is directed at from heat and dehydration. ***'Voice Life Jacket '(ボイスライフジャケット Boisu Raifu Jaketto): A technique that act as a life jacket to those in the water. It was first seen in Gourmet 214 on Komatsu because he couldn't swim. *'Strange Voice' (奇声 Kisei): Zebra makes a strange sound that drives away creatures. It works by continually changing the sound until he finds a frequency that the animal is agitated by. *'Sound Wall' (音壁 Oto Kabe): Zebra makes a wall of sound to block incoming attacks. It originally took Zebra 50,000,000 calories to use this technique. *'Weak Point Voice' (ウィークポイントボイス Uīku Pointo Boisu): Zebra uses this to identify an enemy's weak point. Supplementary TechniquesEdit *'Sound Bullet '(音玉 Oto Dama) Zebra is able to concentrate and direct his voice over a long distance, roughly 10 km, with great accuracy. He used this skill to insult Toriko from afar, which Komatsu standing beside him could not hear because of the Sound Bullet's precision. *'Jet Voice' (ジェットボイス Jetto Boisu): Zebra uses his voice to propel himself forward at neck breaking speeds. It is shown that he can also use other sound techniques while using this in mid-air and can move others as well when they dodge the Four Beast’s attack. *'Speed of Sound Movement' (音速移動 Onsoku Idō): A technique that gives Zebra the ability to move at the speed of sound. He use this technique to overpower the Nitro in the Cooking Stadium. *'Sound Bubbles (Unnamed)': Zebra seals several people at the Cooking Stadium in bubbles of sound that transports them to a far off location. EcholocationEdit *'Echo Map' (反響マップ Hankyō Mappu): Zebra sends out continuous sound waves that let him map out the surrounding area. This is also known as echolocation. He cannot attack while doing this because it requires great concentration. The range of the map is about 70 km around Zebra who can hold this for up to 5 hours without any rest. To maintain this technique it originally took up about 200,000 calories per second, 60,000,000 calories per every 10 minute and 3,600,000,000 calories for five hours. He uses this to locate Komatsu and "see" through the mirages of the labyrinth. *'Voice Sonar '(ボイスソーナー Boisu Sōnā): A technique use in conjunction to Echo Map that can detect underwater objects. It was first use to find the Madam Fish in the Pot Pond when it froze over. It's shown to be affected by ultra sonic waves, which make it hard for Zebra to find animals or objects in the water. Joint AttacksEdit *'Speed of Sound Nail Punch '(音速釘パンチ, Onsoku Kugi Panchi): This attack was used against the Nitro in the Gourmet Pyramid. This is a joint forced attack of Zebra working together with Toriko. Toriko prepares for a concentrated Nail Punch and Zebra launches a sound attack which can launch Toriko forward at the speed of sound, making an incredible impact when the attack connects. So far, the highest number of hits shown of this attack is 17-Hits. *'Poison Coated Thunder Cannon Fork (Unnamed)': An attack only seen in anime that combines powerful techniques of all Heavenly Kings. Toriko first projects several Flying Forks to create a Cannon Fork, then Sunny drives it with his Hair Lead which gives it momentum and a direction to strike; Coco adds a Poison Coating by firing a large amount of poison at the Fork, and finally Zebra electrifies it with his Thunder Noise. Even though it was a mighty movement done against the Four Beast it had minor damage on the monster as it was quickly broken. *'Dinner of Kings' (王食晩餐, Ō Shoku Bansan): A joint attack using the effort and Appetite Energy of all Four Heavenly Kings. The Kings concentrate their all their energy into a ball of pure appetite, which, when launched, turns into a giant all-consuming maw. The attack will then proceed to consume the prey, regardless of the opponents actions, until it is completely eaten, and form into a ball, which harmlessly bursts after some time. One of the greatest advantages of this technique is that it will only aim for the intended prey, and nothing else, leaving anything unnecessary in a separate sphere. The greatest disadvantage of this technique is that the process of making this move requires a great deal of concentration and energy, leaving the users vulnerable to attack. Furthermore, for this technique to work, the users "appetite" and "spirits" need to sync. *'Poison Sound Armor' (ポイズンサウンドアーマー, Poizun Saundo Āmā): A combo attack done with Coco. Coco infects enemies that touch the target with poison while Zebra protects the target with Sound Armor. This was used to protect Komatsu from Starjun during the Cooking Festival Arc. Category:Protagonists Category:Society